Detection of Sequence Differences
Large-scale multiplex analysis of highly polymorphic loci is needed for practical identification of individuals, e.g., for paternity testing and in forensic science (Reynolds et al., Anal. Chem., 63:2-15 (1991)), for organ-transplant donor-recipient matching (Buyse et al., Tissue Antigens, 41:1-14 (1993) and Gyllensten et al., PCR Meth. Appl, 1:91-98 (1991)), for genetic disease diagnosis, prognosis, and pre-natal counseling (Chamberlain et al., Nucleic Acids Res., 16:11141-11156 (1988) and L. C. Tsui, Human Mutat., 1:197-203 (1992)), and the study of oncogenic mutations (Hollstein et al., Science, 253:49-53 (1991)). In addition, the cost-effectiveness of infectious disease diagnosis by nucleic acid analysis varies directly with the multiplex scale in panel testing. Many of these applications depend on the discrimination of single-base differences at a multiplicity of sometimes closely space loci.
A variety of DNA hybridization techniques are available for detecting the presence of one or more selected polynucleotide sequences in a sample containing a large number of sequence regions. In a simple method, which relies on fragment capture and labeling, a fragment containing a selected sequence is captured by hybridization to an immobilized probe. The captured fragment can be labeled by hybridization to a second probe which contains a detectable reporter moiety.
Another widely used method is Southern blotting. In this method, a mixture of DNA fragments in a sample are fractionated by gel electrophoresis, then fixed on a nitrocellulose filter. By reacting the filter with one or more labeled probes under hybridization conditions, the presence of bands containing the probe sequence can be identified. The method is especially useful for identifying fragments in a restriction-enzyme DNA digest which contain a given probe sequence, and for analyzing restriction-fragment length polymorphisms (“RFLPs”).
Another approach to detecting the presence of a given sequence or sequences in a polynucleotide sample involves selective amplification of the sequence(s) by polymerase chain reaction. U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,202 to Mullis, et al. and R. K. Saiki, et al., Science 230:1350 (1985). In this method, primers complementary to opposite end portions of the selected sequence(s) are used to promote, in conjunction with thermal cycling, successive rounds of primer-initiated replication. The amplified sequence may be readily identified by a variety of techniques. This approach is particularly useful for detecting the presence of low-copy sequences in a polynucleotide-containing sample, e.g., for detecting pathogen sequences in a body-fluid sample.
More recently, methods of identifying known target sequences by probe ligation methods have been reported. U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,750 to N. M. Whiteley, et al., D. Y. Wu, et al., Genomics 4:560 (1989), U. Landegren, et al., Science 241:1077 (1988), and E. Winn-Deen, et al., Clin. Chem. 37:1522 (1991). In one approach, known as oligonucleotide ligation assay (“OLA”), two probes or probe elements which span a target region of interest are hybridized with the target region. Where the probe elements match (basepair with) adjacent target bases at the confronting ends of the probe elements, the two elements can be joined by ligation, e.g., by treatment with ligase. The ligated probe element is then assayed, evidencing the presence of the target sequence.
In a modification of this approach, the ligated probe elements act as a template for a pair of complementary probe elements. With continued cycles of denaturation, hybridization, and ligation in the presence of the two complementary pairs of probe elements, the target sequence is amplified exponentially, i.e., exponentially allowing very small amounts of target sequence to be detected and/or amplified. This approach is referred to as ligase chain reaction (“LCR”). F. Barany, “Genetic Disease Detection and DNA Amplification Using Cloned Thermostable Ligase,” Proc. Nat'l Acad. Sci. USA, 88:189-93 (1991) and F. Barany, “The Ligase Chain Reaction (LCR) in a PCR World,” PCR Methods and Applications, 1:5-16 (1991).
Another scheme for multiplex detection of nucleic acid sequence differences is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,705 to Grossman et. al. where sequence-specific probes, having a detectable label and a distinctive ratio of charge/translational frictional drag, can be hybridized to a target and ligated together. This technique was used in Grossman, et. al., “High-density Multiplex Detection of Nucleic Acid Sequences: Oligonucleotide Ligation Assay and Sequence-coded Separation,” Nucl. Acids Res. 22(21):4527-34 (1994) for the large scale multiplex analysis of the cystic fibrosis transmembrane regulator gene.
Jou, et. al., “Deletion Detection in Dystrophin Gene by Multiplex Gap Ligase Chain Reaction and Immunochromatographic Strip Technology,” Human Mutation 5:86-93 (1995) relates to the use of a so called “gap ligase chain reaction” process to amplify simultaneously selected regions of multiple exons with the amplified products being read on an immunochromatographic strip having antibodies specific to the different haptens on the probes for each exon.
There is a growing need, e.g., in the field of genetic screening, for methods useful in detecting the presence or absence of each of a large number of sequences in a target polynucleotide. For example, as many as 400 different mutations have been associated with cystic fibrosis. In screening for genetic predisposition to this disease, it is optimal to test all of the possible different gene sequence mutations in the subject's genomic DNA, in order to make a positive identification of “cystic fibrosis”. It would be ideal to test for the presence or absence of all of the possible mutation sites in a single assay. However, the prior-art methods described above are not readily adaptable for use in detecting multiple selected sequences in a convenient, automated single-assay format.
Solid-phase hybridization assays require multiple liquid-handling steps, and some incubation and wash temperatures must be carefully controlled to keep the stringency needed for single-nucleotide mismatch discrimination. Multiplexing of this approach has proven difficult as optimal hybridization conditions vary greatly among probe sequences.
Allele-specific PCR products generally have the same size, and a given amplification tube is scored by the presence or absence of the product band in the gel lane associated with each reaction tube. Gibbs et al., Nucleic Acids Res., 17:2437-2448 (1989). This approach requires splitting the test sample among multiple reaction tubes with different primer combinations, multiplying assay cost. PCR has also discriminated alleles by attaching different fluorescent dyes to competing allelic primers in a single reaction tube (F. F. Chehab, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 86:9178-9182 (1989)), but this route to multiplex analysis is limited in scale by the relatively few dyes which can be spectrally resolved in an economical manner with existing instrumentation and dye chemistry. The incorporation of bases modified with bulky side chains can be used to differentiate allelic PCR products by their electrophoretic mobility, but this method is limited by the successful incorporation of these modified bases by polymerase, and by the ability of electrophoresis to resolve relatively large PCR products which differ in size by only one of these groups. Livak et al., Nucleic Acids Res., 20:4831-4837 (1989). Each PCR product is used to look for only a single mutation, making multiplexing difficult.
Ligation of allele-specific probes generally has used solid-phase capture (U. Landegren et al., Science, 241:1077-1080 (1988); Nickerson et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 87:8923-8927 (1990)) or size-dependent separation (D. Y. Wu, et al., Genomics, 4:560-569 (1989) and F. Barany, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 88:189-193 (1991)) to resolve the allelic signals, the latter method being limited in multiplex scale by the narrow size range of ligation probes. The gap ligase chain reaction process requires an additional step—polymerase extension. The use of probes with distinctive ratios of charge/translational frictional drag technique to a more complex multiplex will either require longer electrophoresis times or the use of an alternate form of detection.
The need thus remains for a rapid single assay format to detect the presence or absence of multiple selected sequences in a polynucleotide sample.
Use of Oligonucleotide Arrays for Nucleic Acid Analysis
Ordered arrays of oligonucleotides immobilized on a solid support have been proposed for sequencing, sorting, isolating, and manipulating DNA. It has been recognized that hybridization of a cloned single-stranded DNA molecule to all possible oligonucleotide probes of a given length can theoretically identify the corresponding complementary DNA segments present in the molecule. In such an array, each oligonucleotide probe is immobilized on a solid support at a different predetermined position. All the oligonucleotide segments in a DNA molecule can be surveyed with such an array.
One example of a procedure for sequencing DNA molecules using arrays of oligonucleotides is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,202,231 to Drmanac, et. al. This involves application of target DNA to a solid support to which a plurality of oligonucleotides are attached. Sequences are read by hybridization of segments of the target DNA to the oligonucleotides and assembly of overlapping segments of hybridized oligonucleotides. The array utilizes all possible oligonucleotides of a certain length between 11 and 20 nucleotides, but there is little information about how this array is constructed. See also A. B. Chetverin, et. al., “Sequencing of Pools of Nucleic Acids on Oligonucleotide Arrays,” BioSystems 30: 215-31 (1993); WO 92/16655 to Khrapko et. al.; Kuznetsova, et. al., “DNA Sequencing by Hybridization with Oligonucleotides Immobilized in Gel. Chemical Ligation as a Method of Expanding the Prospects for the Method,” Mol. Biol. 28(20): 290-99 (1994); M. A. Livits, et. al., “Dissociation of Duplexes Formed by Hybridization of DNA with Gel-Immobilized Oligonucleotides,” J. Biomolec. Struct. & Dynam. 11(4): 783-812 (1994). WO 89/10977 to Southern discloses the use of a support carrying an array of oligonucleotides capable of undergoing a hybridization reaction for use in analyzing a nucleic acid sample for known point mutations, genomic fingerprinting, linkage analysis, and sequence determination. The matrix is formed by laying nucleotide bases in a selected pattern on the support. This reference indicates that a hydroxyl linker group can be applied to the support with the oligonucleotides being assembled by a pen plotter or by masking.
WO 94/11530 to Cantor also relates to the use of an oligonucleotide array to carry out a process of sequencing by hybridization. The oligonucleotides are duplexes having overhanging ends to which target nucleic acids bind and are then ligated to the non-overhanging portion of the duplex. The array is constructed by using streptavidin-coated filter paper which captures biotinylated oligonucleotides assembled before attachment.
WO 93/17126 to Chetverin uses sectioned, binary oligonucleotide arrays to sort and survey nucleic acids. These arrays have a constant nucleotide sequence attached to an adjacent variable nucleotide sequence, both bound to a solid support by a covalent linking moiety. The constant nucleotide sequence has a priming region to permit amplification by PCR of hybridized strands. Sorting is then carried out by hybridization to the variable region. Sequencing, isolating, sorting, and manipulating fragmented nucleic acids on these binary arrays are also disclosed. In one embodiment with enhanced sensitivity, the immobilized oligonucleotide has a shorter complementary region hybridized to it, leaving part of the oligonucleotide uncovered. The array is then subjected to hybridization conditions so that a complementary nucleic acid anneals to the immobilized oligonucleotide. DNA ligase is then used to join the shorter complementary region and the complementary nucleic acid on the array. There is little disclosure of how to prepare the arrays of oligonucleotides.
WO 92/10588 to Fodor et. al., discloses a process for sequencing, fingerprinting, and mapping nucleic acids by hybridization to an array of oligonucleotides. The array of oligonucleotides is prepared by a very large scale immobilized polymer synthesis which permits the synthesis of large, different oligonucleotides. In this procedure, the substrate surface is functionalized and provided with a linker group by which oligonucleotides are assembled on the substrate. The regions where oligonucleotides are attached have protective groups (on the substrate or individual nucleotide subunits) which are selectively activated. Generally, this involves imaging the array with light using a mask of varying configuration so that areas exposed are deprotected. Areas which have been deprotected undergo a chemical reaction with a protected nucleotide to extend the oligonucleotide sequence where imaged. A binary masking strategy can be used to build two or more arrays at a given time. Detection involves positional localization of the region where hybridization has taken place. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,324,633 and 5,424,186 to Fodor et. al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,143,854 and 5,405,783 to Pirrung, et. al., WO 90/15070 to Pirrung, et. al., A. C. Pease, et. al., “Light-generated Oligonucleotide Arrays for Rapid DNA Sequence Analysis”, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 91: 5022-26 (1994). K. L. Beattie, et. al., “Advances in Genosensor Research,” Clin. Chem. 41(5): 700-09 (1995) discloses attachment of previously assembled oligonucleotide probes to a solid support.
There are many drawbacks to the procedures for sequencing by hybridization to such arrays. Firstly, a very large number of oligonucleotides must be synthesized. Secondly, there is poor discrimination between correctly hybridized, properly matched duplexes and those which are mismatched. Finally, certain oligonucleotides will be difficult to hybridize to under standard conditions, with such oligonucleotides being capable of identification only through extensive hybridization studies.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming these deficiencies in the art.